


DaiSuga

by SimRed



Series: Haikyuu oneshots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimRed/pseuds/SimRed
Summary: Additional name:I don´t wanna be your boyfriend
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	DaiSuga

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff  
> They are 20 or something like that

(A/N They are 20)

Daichi woke up at 7 am. Today was their 5 year anniversary. He planned something special. He would propose. But of course not without scaring him a bit.

He silently walked out of their shared bedroom. He walked towards the kitchen to make some pancakes. Sugas favorite breakfast.

His phone rang

"Hey Daichi"

"Oh hey Asahi"

"So have you decided how you will do it?"

"Yup"

"You will scare him a bit won't you?"

"Yes"

"Poor Suga"

"Nah he will be just fine"

"Yea sure he will just try to kill you"

"I tricked death once. I can do it a second time"

"Please remember that Suga isn't Tanakas shoulder"

"Yea yea stop worrying so much"

"I don't want see you dead"

"You won't"

"Asahi!!!"

"Noya. Be quiet you just woke up"

"Sorry just wanted to say happy fifth year anniversary. Daichi!"

"Thanks Noya"

"Also Asahi! Don't forget that we visit Mia today." (A/N Mia is a girl that Asahi and Noya want to adopt)

"Right"

"I wish you luck. Hope you can take her home soon"

"Thanks Dadchi!"

"Stop! I'm not your dad!"

"Sorry Deadchi!"

"I'm not dead!"

"You almost were!"

"Almost Noya. Almost"

"Sorry about that Daichi. I wish you luck. I'm also praying that Suga will spare your life"

"Thanks man"

"No problem bye"

"Bye"

The phone call ended and Daichi went back too making pancakes. He put all his concentration in them. When they were finished he stacked them up. He poured some honey over them and placed some blueberries on top. He mad some hot chocolate and put marshmallows in.

He proceeded to bring both over to the bedroom. He opened the door and placed them both on the little table they had in their bedroom.

"Suga" he walked to the bed

"Kōshi. Wake up."

"No~" Suga turned away.

"Wake up Suga"

"No~"

"I made food"

"Pancakes...?" He asked sounding tired.

"Yes"

"I'm up" he quickly sat up.

Daichi had to laugh at Sugas cute behavior.

"Okay but why did you make me pancakes.... You never make me pancakes unless I'm sick"

"I'll tell you when we finished"

"Fine" suga got up with a cute pout on his face.

"Jeez stop being so moody and cute you tsundere"

"I am NOT a tsundere"

"Yes you are"

"am NOT"

"Fine I give up now sit down"

"Fine"

He walked over to the table where Daichi was already sitting. He sat down on his lap.

"Oi. Suga"

"Let me" he said hitting Daichis arm, of course not too hard.

"Suga stop hitting me" Daichi said pushing Suga lightly.

"Never"

"Tsundere"

"Am NOT"

They started having a small argument wether Suga is a Tsundere or not. In the end Daichi gave up.

They ate in silence snuggled up against each other.

"So what are we doing now?" Suga asked when Daichi picked him up and sat him down on the bed.

Daichi picked up the dirty plates.

"First of all I'm going to clean this. Then we are going in the garden so go and get dressed."

"Fine"

Daichi went to the kitchen and washed the dirty dishes.

After he finished he went to also get dressed. Suga was already waiting outside.

When Daichi got outside he was stunned by the sight in front of him.

Suga was sitting on the grass his back facing him. His gray hair swinging in the wind. The sunlight made it look like it was glowing or reflecting. His shirt was also swaying in the wind. He looked so beautiful.

Daichi felt like he was falling for him even more. Like when he first saw Suga.

\---Flashback to where they first met---

Daichi was new to the Karasuno Highschool. He and his mother moved near it after his father cheated on his mother.

He of course was lost he was walking around and that was when he first saw him. He fell in love immediately.

A boy probably the same age as him, but he looked like an angel.

His gray hair swaying in the soft breeze. His shirt also swaying in the wind. His face looked even more beautiful with the sun shining directly onto his face. He also had a beautiful beauty mark under his left eye.

Daichi felt himself blushing. He was hypnotized by the beautiful boy.

The boy then sensed that someone was near, so he turned around. As he spotted the other boy be gave him a questioning look.

"Hey umm can I help you? You seem a bit lost" Daichi immediately fell more in love with the boy. He thought the boys voice was relaxing and smooth.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm new here and I got lost... My name is Sawamura Daichi"

"Oh let me help you. I'm Sugawara Kōshi, but please call me Suga. Also can I call you Daichi? I think it will be a bit confusing with Sawamura and Sugawara" the boy held his hand out and let out a small laugh.

"Uh-Yea" Daichi took the boy's, now known as Suga, hand and shook it.

"C'mon let's go I will show you around. Also you still need a club right?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm in the volleyball club. Do you play any sports?"

"I actually play volleyball too. So what position are you?"

"I'm setter. What is yours?"

"Oh I'm wing spiker but sometimes I was a Libero since my receives are pretty good."

"Oh good good. We need someone for defense and also for our offense. Wanna join?"

"Yea sure"

\--Timeskip 5 months later--

"So what do you need to tell me Daichi?"

"I-uhh-fuck this shit. I like you... Not as a friend"

"Fucking finally! I thought I needed to confess"

"Wha-"

"That means that I like you too idiot"

Suga pulled Daichi closer and kissed him. After a few seconds Daichi kissed back.

"Finally" they parted and looked at the person. It was Asahi their best friend.

Both blushed and looked away.

\--Back in reality--

"So Daichi you still need to tell me why you made me breakfast"

"I wanted to do something good for you a last time as your boyfriend..."

"Wha-Wait are-are you breaking up with me a-at our five year anniversary?"

"I just don't want to be your boyfriend anymore" when he looked up he saw Suga standing in front of him tears almost falling.

"You fucking bastard! I fucking hate you!"

"Wait Suga! I haven't finished" he wanted to touch Sugas shoulder to calm him down. Suga of course slapped his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me. And fucking explain! You found someone else?! Someone better?!"

"Wait let me finish" he went down on one knee and pulled out a small box.

"I don't wanna be your boyfriend anymore. I wanna be your fiance..."

"You fucking asshole don't scare me like that. And yes I wanna be your fiance."

He technically tackled Daichi in a hug. After hugging each other and after Daichi slipped the ring on Sugas finger Suga went back a bit.

Slap

He slapped him.

"Sorry but that's for scaring me"

"Oww. I should have listened to Asahi"

"Better do next time. Now carry me inside"

"Yes your majesty" Daichi picked him up and carried him inside and to the bedroom. And we all know what they did.

In the end they send a picture of Sugas ring inside the Karasuno group chat. Everyone congrated them.

Asahi and Noya also said that they were allowed to adopt Mia.

They fell asleep snuggled up and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is NOT a ship story  
> Its with Atsumu and Osamu check it out yourself


End file.
